Akari and who?
by Livenow1234
Summary: Akari is going to Waffle Island to start a new life as a rancher, and meets many people whom's lives she changes, and along her course her life is changed as well. She will learn many lessons, and things she never knew! Come along with her fun journey!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A small fishing boat bobbed gently back and forth on the small, rolling waves of the ocean. The sky, balancing the blueness of the open sea, was clear, except for a few puffy clouds dotted here and there. The boat creaked slightly, it's metal panels and bolts shifting to accommodate the boats shifting. A gust of wind caused the old, rusted sea barnacle to float steadily forward. A small girl with short, brown hair stood at the hull of the boat, looking at the horizon in front of her. Her brown eyes portrayed the feeling of determination, and excitement. She had been waiting for this day to come, she would soon have her own house, and a farm- something she'd only dreamed of having back on the mainland , where she'd grown up. And soon, her dream would come true. Heck, she might even meet a nice guy, and get married. She smiled warmly as she thought of a small family crowded around a little fireplace as snow drifted lightly down outside the windows. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand,

"Wonderful Ranch Brochure" it read, " A wonderful life on wonderful Waffle Island awaits you. Come and experience a true ranchers paradise!"

"Ah! So you've seen the brochure. Excellent." a gruff voice said. She turned to come face to face with the only person she'd seen for the last two days, Captain Pascal ( although he'd insisted she'd spare him the formalities, and just call him Pascal).

"So you're all ready to become a legendary rancher, right?" he asked,

"You'll definitely get your chance soon enough!" he exclaimed, not waiting for her answer, " All right, then. Tell me, what was your name again?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

"My name is Akari." she replied, having the feeling she had told him this before.

"Ah! Yes, of course, it's Akari!" he exclaimed, as if he had just remembered where there was hidden treasure.

"Waffle Island is a great island. You won't find many better, Akari." he said smiling,

"It's quite impressive that you're venturing out to become a rancher like this," he shifted his cap, " All by yourself, young and ambitious… impressive indeed." Akari smiled to herself, thankful for his compliment.

"So, Akari, when is your birthday?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"Spring 24." she replied, wondering if giving him this information was a good idea, but she felt pretty safe.

"Spring, huh? Flowers blooming, critters flying…" Akari smile, and scratched her head.

"While we're at it, if you don't mind me asking, what's your favorite food?" he asked. Akari thought for a moment, and then answered,

"Vegetables are great!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Is that so? Well, you'll be glad to know that all of the food on the island is excellent." he said, grinning. Akari jumped a bit. She loved fresh foods, she couldn't wait to try some! Pascal turned around quickly, facing the horizon,

"Ah, yes. There it is, ahead in the distance there." he said, looking directly ahead. Akari turned around to see what he was talking about. Just a bit ahead of them was a little island, Akari guessed it wouldn't take all but fifteen minuets to get there,

"It's such a pleasant and quiet island. A tranquil paradise, if you will." he said, looking at it longingly. Suddenly, lightening flashed, and a loud clap of thunder broke around them as rain began to pour down,

" Or rather, it WAS pleasant and quiet." he said, looking around at the suddenly grey sky. Akari, confused, looked around wildly as thunder rolled across the sky again.

"This is getting to be quite the storm!" Pascal yelled over the sound of the thunder. They turned to face each other,

"Let's get inside, Akari, it's going to get pretty rough out here soon." he explained. Akari nodded in agreement. Akari followed him inside. Wherever they were, it was pitch black, she could barely see her hand in front of her face. Suddenly, she tripped over something, and fell over. She felt herself slowly lose consciousness.

"Hey, are you alright? You don't look so…" Pascal looked at her closer. "Akari!" Pascal exclaimed, shaking her shoulders. He paused, waiting for a moment.

"…What a storm…It knocked Akari right out!"

"Quickly, let's prepare a room at the Inn." Pascals fading voice said, And then, all went black.

~End Of Chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three small sparkles coming from different directions gently collided without a sound, and flashed brightly. It faded to reveal a beautiful lady with long, flowing hair, and clothes. She brought up her hands and clasped them together looking down. She tired to speak, but nothing came out. She put her hands back down, and looked back up. She looked tired, and defeated, despite her beauty. Her bright image slowly faded away.

Akari woke up in a small room. She was lying on a small bed with a salmon colored comforter. She looked around at the faded white and green striped walls. She swung her feet out of bed, and further observed her surroundings. There was a small side table next to the bed that was dirty brown and had two drawers. Next to that was a small light brown desk with a matching chair, and an oval mirror hanging above it. On the opposite side of the room was an antique looking dresser that was between light and dark brown. Overall, the room had a very southern flair, it was almost charming. She stood up from the bed, and rubbed her eyes, remembering the strange dream she'd just had. It had felt so strangely real, she wasn't entirely sure weather she'd been dreaming or not. She stretched, putting that thought in the back of her mind, and decided to focus on finding out exactly where she was. She stumbled forwards, and noticed that the doorway just past the antique dresser was actually not a doorway at all. At least, it didn't have a door, but there was a way! She smiled at her own stupid joke as she tromped out of the room. She looked right, then left, then right again. She finally decided to turn left, and had to turn left again right away. The floors, she noticed, were what seemed to be an off brown color of wood flooring, also very southern rad. As she took another left, and went sown the hallway, she noticed two other rooms with similar furniture to what had been in hers, except each slightly different. She was relieved when she turned right at the end of the hallway, and spotted stairs leading downwards. She followed them down to an off-red colored carpeted platform that stood just four stairs above the rest of the room. It was surrounded by wooden railing. She walked down the last four stairs as she noticed people bustling around. At the bottom, she was greeted by a short lady with faded pink hair, and a younger looking lady with short orange hair,

"Oh my, are you sure you're well enough to be walking around already?" asked the pink haired lady. Akari simply nodded, not sure how else to answer.

"Looks like you don't do much sea travel, do you? You got knocked out cold!" She exclaimed in an oddly happy manner. Akari scratched her head,

"Eh, he he. Yeah…" she looked around, wondering where she was still,

"….Oh, right! You're probably a bit confused. You're at the Sundae Inn on Waffle Island." the lady with short orange hair explained,

"The mayor and some others brought you here yesterday." Akari turned to her and bowed politely, thankful for some information,

"Thank you very much, and my name is-" she was cut off by the orange haired lady,

"Akari. When you live on a small island with not many people, names travel fast, among other things…" she trailed off a bit, and Akari wondered what she meant by that.

"Any who, I'm Colleen. I'm the Innkeeper here." she said smiling.

"And I'm Yolanda, the head chef. Pleased to meet you!" the pink haired lady told her. Suddenly, a man with grey hair walked up to the right of Akari. She looked over at him,

"Hey, you're awake. Glad to see you're up and about." he said, pausing for a moment.

"It sounded like you were having a nightmare last night. Are you okay?" he asked her. Akari stared at him, wondering if they would think she was crazy if she told them what she'd dreamt about. But it was only a dream, right? Akari shook her head, clearing her thoughts other than the dream so that she could explain it in a believable manner,

"Well, you see, I was dreaming about a beautiful angelic lady with wonderful long hair." she explained, hoping that was enough to remind them of someone similar, but as she looked around, she realized that they were just as clueless as she was. Then, she heard Yolanda speak from her,

" An angelic lady with long hair…? Well, I know I'm beautiful and all…" Akari looked over her shoulder, wondering if she was serious,

"You're sweet to flatter an old woman like me…" Akari turned around, and shook her head. She was about to explain more when she heard the grey haired man from behind her,

"Now now, Mother," he began, "Akari could have just as easily been talking about Colleen. " he looked wistfully over at Colleen, who smiled widely,

"Oh, honey!" Colleen smiled sweetly back at him. Akari laughed, trying not to sound sarcastic, 'Was he serious?' she wondered to herself. Surely he wasn't, though, Colleen didn't have long hair. She hoped not all the people in town were like this, although she enjoyed people who were bubbly, she wasn't much one for any ridiculousness.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Jake. I own this inn." the grey haired man stated,

"Mayor Hamilton requested to see you once you were on your feet again." he said, pausing, and smiling,

"He's excited that there's a new resident who wants to be a rancher." Akari smiled back, happy to be reminded of what was waiting for her, 'that's right, not too long from now I'll have my very own farm!' she thought to herself excitedly.

"Well, thank you for your hospitality, and it was very nice to get to meet you all." she said, bowing once more, and then walking towards the other side of the room.

"Bye! We hope to see you here again soon!" Colleen exclaimed as Akari opened the door.

~End of Chapter 2~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Once Akari was outside, she stretched, enjoying the warmth of the sun. She looked down the sidewalk in front of her, and was surprised to see a small, fat man with grey hair rushing towards her. Once he reached her. He smiled joyfully, **

" **Good morning, Akari, I'm glad to see you're doing well." he said. Akari wondered if she should be worried about this odd man knowing her name but before she could think about it, he spoke again,**

"**I'm Hamilton, the Mayor of Waffle Town! Nice to meet you." Akari, still surprised, didn't say anything as he continued,**

"**My, my, what a nice morning it is." he said, almost too cheerily for Akari's comfort. **

"**Anyway, without further ado, welcome to Waffle Island!" he exclaimed. Akari began looking at the buildings around her,**

"**You'd have to look long and hard to find a nicer island!" he said. I noticed how nostalgic this town seemed to be, like an old happy memory. **

"**The cozy and peaceful atmosphere is it quite nice, isn't it?" he asked. Akari had the feeling she wasn't supposed to answer, **

"**Now, Akari! Would you like a tour of Waffle town?" he asked hopefully. Akari knew she'd have to know where everything was if she wanted to get around well at all, so she replied,**

"**Yes, please!"**

"**That's our town in a nutshell!" he said, handing her a piece of paper,**

"**Here's a map of the island!" **

"**Okay then, you should go introduce yourself to everyone, come back and see me when you're done." Akari smiled, then remembered something,**

"**Um, Mayor Hamilton, you wouldn't happen to know where my bag is, would you?" Akari asked, and he smiled,**

"**Oh yes, it's at the town hall. You can just ask my son where it is, he works there, his mane is Gill." Mayor Hamilton told her. She smiled and bowed,**

"**Thank you for your kindness, Mayor Hamilton!" with that, she walked down the stone side walk, deciding to head to town hall first, since it was the nearest thing to her. She ascended the stairs that led to the Towns Square. Once she reached the top, she smiled. Mayor Hamilton had been right in his description, the view of the ocean was beautiful from up here. Even the square itself was beautiful, with red and yellow tulips surrounding the central area in a beautifully artistic way. She wandered aimlessly towards the town halls front doors as she looked from side to side to take in the view. She was so engrossed in watching the view that she didn't notice someone come out the doors, and that they were heading straight towards each other until- Wham! They ran into each other. When Akari opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a guys face. This guys face was **_**very**_** close to hers. In fact, it was so close, she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. And then he opened his eyes, which were the most beautiful color of blue she'd ever seen. He stared at her. They were there for what seemed like an eternity. He looked just as flustered as she felt. Then he sat up, still straddling her with his legs, **

"**Look what you've done! You made me drop all of my papers!" he exclaimed looking at all the papers sprawled around them. **

"**You know, I'd probably help you pick them up if you'd get off me." Akari said. He crossed his arms defensively, **

"**Why would I want help from you? You'd probably just drop them again." Akari smiled,**

"**So you're saying you **_**want**_** to stay on top of me?" he stared at her for a moment, and then stood up, offering her a hand,**

"**You need to watch where you're going." he said tersely, as she got up. **

"**Kudos." she said, picking up a few of the papers around her,**

"**I thought I just told you **_**not**_** to pick not the papers." he said behind her. She turned around, handing him a few, and then going back for more,**

"**Actually, you just asked me why you'd want me to help you," she turned around and smiled at him, **

"**So, you want me to help, or do you want to pick all of these up by yourself?" she asked, noticing that his face tensed up on the last two words. He turned his back to her, and crossed his arms again. Akari shook her head. He may be stubborn, but so was she. **

"**Well, I'm not leaving until I get your name. Mines Akari." she began picking up papers again. He was silent for a while. Akari wondered if she had somehow upset him. Finally, he spoke,**

"**My name is Gill." he said simply, now picking up papers too. Then a light bulb went off in her head, 'no way, **_**he's**_** the mayors son? But they're like complete opposites…' Akari dropped the papers she'd collected. Just then he looked over his shoulder with annoyance plastered on his face,**

"**See, I told you you'd drop them!" she exclaimed, shifting his eyes from the dropped papers, to her,**

"**You're just as much of a ditz as I thought you'd…be-Hold it! What's up with that face?" He asked, standing up and facing her. She walked up until she was standing only inches away from his body. She looked him suspiciously in the eye,**

"**Uh-um, w-what are you doing?" he asked, stuttering. **

**~Gills Point Of View~**

**She placed a leg strategically between his two, causing him to fall over backwards, landing on his butt,**

"**Ow!" he cringed. He was about to get back up, when he opened his eyes to see her kneeling in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders,**

"**This has to be a conspiracy!" she said, he looked at her,**

"**Eh, he he, ('^.^) what?" she looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed,**

"**Are you Mayor Hamilton's son?" she finally asked. He stared at her for a second,**

"**Uh, yeah, why?" he asked. She looked troubled for many moments, and then looked back at him,**

"**Nothing, sorry about that." she said, standing back up, then helping him back up also.**

"**Mayor Hamilton said you knew where my bag was, do you think you could show me?" she asked politely. He looked around,**

"**Uh, we have to pick these papers up first." he pointed out, she looked like she had just notice they where there,**

"**Oh, yeah. Okay. And sorry for making you drop them in the first place." she said smiling, and then beginning to pick the papers one by one.**

**~End Of Chapter 3~**


	4. Chapter 4

_This is my first authors note, and I would like to say, I hope you've been enjoying the story so far! If you have, or would like to give me some advice (which I would really like either one) please say so! I plan on this being a rather long story, so you can expect much more to come. I'll try my best to add new chapters often, but I can only type so fast, so please be understanding if it takes me a day or two between chapters. Anyway, I've planned for this story to be a more moving one, one that can grab onto your emotions, which will be hard to do, but I'm going to give it a shot. This is my first story on here, though, so this is new for me. But please enjoy, and don't forget to review! _

Chapter 4

(From Akari's point of view)

Akari handed the last papers to Gill,

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that's it!" she said, brushing her hands together to get rid of any sort of dirt,

"I'll go with you to get your bag," he said, walking towards the door, and Akari followed him in. He sat the papers down on a length of counter top that was in front of where you walked in. A girl with a brown bob stood behind it,

"Hello there!" she smiled brightly,

"You must be the new resident, it's a pleasure meeting you. My name is Elli, I work here!" she exclaimed, bowing. Akari bowed back respectfully,

"You probably already know my name is Akari." Akari joked,

"It's a pleasure meeting you as well." she said, smiling. She hoped she could be friends with everyone on the island, if it was possible.

"I see you've already meant Gill, I apologize if he's rude to you, he's not exactly the social butterfly." she explained, Akari noticed Gill glare at her, but Elli seemed unfazed,

"How old are you, again?" Elli asked her, blinking,

"Oh, I'm seventeen," Akari told her, smiling. She knew she ought to be in school, but she'd dropped out last year because she had felt so stressed and strained at public high school, but then she didn't have the money to go to a nicer school.

Elli smiled,

"That's how old Gill is, too. In fact, a lot of people on this Island are that age." she said happily, Gill shot another glance at her, and then walked over to some stairs to her right,

"It's just up here," he said, pointing up the stairs. She followed him as he ascended them. Akari had to stop once they got to the top. On the other side of the room there was a row of windows all the way across the wall that had a beautiful view of the town and the ocean beyond it. The sun beaming in from the side made the whole thing look like it was under a magical spell,

"Oh my gosh, this is beautiful." she said, staying still so to not disturb it's magical beauty,

"I know…" Gill sighed. She looked over at him, his expression a mix between wistfulness and pain. Then he turned to her and smiled,

"If you want, I could go with you to meet the rest of the towns people, since I have to drop off those papers at Meringue Clinic, then we could meet up with my father," Akari smiled, then nodded,

"I'd like that!" she exclaimed, happy she wouldn't have to go around alone. She was also happy to get to spend more time with Gill. She was starting to want to know more about him. Gill smiled back at her, then grabbed her bag off a nearby bookshelf, and they headed downstairs.

~Gill's Point of View~

When they walked into Meringue Clinic, Gill went up to the desk at the front, then motioned for Akari to come up beside him,

"Here are the papers, Irene, sorry if they're a little late," he said respectfully. Irene shook her grey haired head,

"That's alright, Doctor Jin's been busy working, anyway," she explained, she looked over at Akari,

"I see you've made friends with the new girl," she smiled, and bowed to Akari,

"It's nice to meet you." Gill looked at Akari, wondering whether they were friends or not. Akari bowed back to Irene,

"It's nice meeting you, as well." Just then, Doctor Jin came around the corner behind the counter and smiled in his usual charming way,

"I knew I heard a new voice, you must be Akari!" he said, his black pony tail swaying behind his head. Soon Gill noticed that Akari was staring at Doctor Jin, no doubt because of his beauty. Her gave her a moment to respond on her own, and when she didn't, he elbowed her lightly in the stomach,

"Answer!" he hissed under his breath, not taking his eyes off of Doctor Jin's, who was still smiling and waiting for an answer.

"Oh, uh, yes, that's me. And you must be Doctor Jin." she finally sputtered out. He nodded, and looked her up and down,

"Aren't you a bit petite to be working on a ranch?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Akari gave him a serious look,

"Don't underestimate the strength of will power, Doctor Jin," she said with a glint of amusement in her eyes,

"Uh oh," Doctor Jin laughed,

"I hope that doesn't mean we're going to be seeing you here often." they all laughed, and then Akari bowed to him,

"It was great meeting you all, but I have to finish the rounds," she smiled, and Doctor Jin bowed back,

"Well, make sure to take good care of yourself, and come in any time you're not feeling well!" Akari nodded, and then headed out the door, Gill following. Once they were outside, and the door was shut, Gill walked up beside Akari,

"Thanks for saving me back there," she said to him,

"I probably would have just stood there like an idiot if you hadn't done something, so thanks." she said looking at him and smiling. He couldn't help but smile back,

"It's no problem! Anytime you need me to wake you up from his beauty spell, just call me!" he said, happy for a genuine compliment ,

"To be honest with you, at first I thought he was a woman." she said, starting to laugh. Gill watched her laughing, and couldn't help but laugh, too. It felt good to laugh after so long. When they calmed down, Gill looked around,

"Let's go to On The Hook next, since it's a bit out of our way," he said. Akari nodded, and followed him.

~Akari's Point of View~

Akari and Gill walked along the street towards Mayor Hamilton. After stopping by On The Hook, they had gone by the general store and greeted the people there. Mayor Hamilton spotted them, and ran up,

"I see you've met everyone!" he exclaimed enthusiastically,

"So how do you like it?" he asked. Akari smiled,

"It already feels like home!" she said. Mayor Hamilton smiled,

"Wonderful!" he said,

"Now, it would be my treat, but how would you like staying the night at our place tonight, instead of the Inn?" he asked, Akari noticed Gill's eyes widen next to her,

"Wha-What?" he asked his father. Mayor Hamilton didn't look at him,

"Of course, you'd have to sleep in Gill's room, we couldn't have you spend your first real night here alone!" Gill looked appalled, in fact, she was about to turn down the offer when she saw how hopeful Mayor Hamilton looked,

"Sure, it sounds great!" she finally said, hoping Gill wouldn't be too mad at her. Mayor Hamilton clapped his hands,

"Ohhhh, this is going to be so much fun!"

~End of Chapter 4~


End file.
